


Rosas de luna

by Roxanna210



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gay, M/M, principe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxanna210/pseuds/Roxanna210
Summary: Solo se necesitaba una noche cubierta por la penumbra y un poco de dolor, de preocupación, de amor, para que un príncipe de únicas facciones cayese en brazos de uno de los caballeros de su reino. Solo eso lo saben ellas, sus rosis, sus lunas, su salvación.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 8





	Rosas de luna

Todas la antorchas estaban siendo prendidas por los guardias de turno aquella negra noche. Una vez cada mes los magos de Hogwarts no veían la luz de la luna y, cada 10 años, este fenómeno era reemplazado por la luna azul. Por la oscuridad que rodeaba el lugar, se podía ver que la década aún no se había cumplido.

—¡Ya, todo listo!— avisó Harry a sus compañeros, al ver el fuego prendido en la ltima de las antorchas del pasillo.

—Por acá también— le respondió Weasley, que iba regresando de la sala oeste, seguido de cerca por Dean—. Esperemos que hoy sea tranquilo. No estoy de humor para tratar con los mortífagos. 

—Nunca lo estás— bromeó Thomas, recibiendo un golpe en el hombro de parte de Ron—. Pero tienes razón, mejor es rezar a los dioses por la tranquilidad de hoy , y de lo que resta del año; espero no tener que sufrir lo del año pasado nunca más.

Ron asintió.

—Sí— respondió en un susurro, con un tono triste—. Nadie esperó que tomasen la semana de luto de la familia real a su favor y atacar el _Palacio Jade_.

—Todos— le recordó Harry al pelirrojo—, todos lo pensaron, Ron. Por eso el príncipe aumentó la seguridad y se nos unió a las patrullas esos días, ¿no recuerdas?

—Sí, sí, eso lo recuerdo bien. Fue muy raro la verdad, pero…

—Ni lo menciones, Dean— lo calló inmediatamente Ronald—. Tú serás muy influyente en las leyes del destino o no sé, pero tienes una suerte demasiado fuerte para hacer cumplir la mayoría de cosas que profesas; lo mejor será que no predigas y sumas nada. Cada que abres tu bocota para decir algo que piensas, ese algo siempre termina ocurriendo.

—¡Oh, cállate! — riendo, Dean le soltó un suave al pelirrojo para callarlo; fue inevitable para el azabache no sonreír al ver pelear a sus dos amigos.

Entre anécdota y anécdota, los tres guardias siguieron haciendo su patrulla, dirigiéndose hacia el lado este del ostentoso palacio (sector que esa noche les tocaría resguardar). Inevitable fue para Potter no posar su mirada en los pocos retratos que quedaban de la difunta reina Narcissa, ¿por qué el rey les había ordenado quitarlos? Sabía que aún algunos seguían de luto por ella, y no era de menos, había sido un reina excelente y cariñosa con todos los del palacio, siempre trataba bien a todos, siempre tomaba buenas decisiones. Había sido un fuerte golpe para todos ellos, especialmente para el pequeño príncipe; él era el más apegado a ella.

—Cállense— soltó Harry, alarmando a sus dos compañeros.

Había detenido abruptamente su caminar, alertando a sus amigos (que pusieron sus manos sobre las empuñaduras de sus espadas envainadas); apenas habían llegado al gran jardín real de la familia Malfoy, pero estaba seguro de lo que decía, había escuchado pisadas cerca suyo.

—¿Harry?

—Escuché algo— explicó brevemente.

Esas dos palabras bastaron para que los dos chicos desvainaran sus espadas y se pusieran a la defensiva. Potter, con un pequeño movimiento de su mano, les indicó que bajasen y guardasen las espadas; obedecieron.

—Separémonos. Verifiquen el terreno, busquen algo fuera de lo usual, antes de dar la alarma. Lo que menos queremos hacer es causar un caos a estas horas. Iré por el Invernadero, ustedes chequeen ambos lados del muro.

Ambos muchachos asintieron y se fueron corriendo hacia donde su superior les había indicado.

Harry suspiró, algo en su corazón les decía que hoy no sería una noche apacible.

Gracias, Dean.

Posó su mano dominante sobre el pomo de _Lion_ , su espada, caminando con cautela y alerta hacia el perímetro del Invernadero del pequeño príncipe. El Invernadero de la familia Malfoy era lo que su nombre indicaba: un invernadero, lleno de exótica flora, con unos finos ventanales de cristal _alteano_ (característico de la aldea de los _Ravenclaws_ , un tipo de vidrio extraño, con un deje azulado en ellos); el lugar preferido del heredero de la corona.

Dudaba que el ruido que creía haber escuchado venía de ahí. ¿Quién en su sano juicio arriesgaría su vida para entrar al _Palacio Jade_ solo para robar una plantas?

Sabía, por palabra de la difunta reina, que su primogénito, y único hijo, solía encerrarse en ese lugar, cuando quería alejarse del mundo o de sus agobiantes deberes y lecciones (lo que solía ocurrir con demasía).

De los viajes que realizaba, por ocio o por algún deber real, con anterioridad el heredero del rey no era raro verlo regresar de las tierras lejanas o de las villas principales (gobernadas por los virreyes, confidentes del monarca), con un espécimen nuevo de flora.

En uno de sus penúltimos viajes que realizó el príncipe cuando Harry se acopló a la guardia del palacio, lo vio volver con una inusual flor roja, con unas exquisitos detalles dorados en sus pétalos; definitivamente esa flor era de su tierra natal, de Gryffindor. Estaba seguro de haber escuchado a su madre contarle alguna vez sobre ella, pero nunca prestaba suficiente atención a lo que decía, por eso, cuando le preguntó al príncipe sobre ella y trató de decir algo para “impresionarlo”, lo único que logró fue el efecto contrario.

Pero de algo no le cabía duda alguna, si todas las especies de plantas que el príncipe tenía ahí dentro valían lo que una de esas _Delonix_ , bueno, alguien podría vivir cómodamente por el resto de sus 5 vidas con solo robar una de esas. Sí, así de raras eran.

Sorprendemente, eso era lo único que recordaba de todo lo que su madre le había contado de ellas, además de sus grandes y únicas propiedades curativas (un pétalo de esa planta serviría para curar cualquier herida, pero, dioses, esos quemaban como el mismísimo fuego); su madre era curandera después de todo.

Su conocimiento era evidente que no abarcaba esos temas, Su educación había sido similar a la de su padre y sus padrinos; al ser hombre, dominar un arma ofensiva y defensiva era básico, al igual que aprender a luchar sin esta. Conocer el arte de la guerra era esencial, además, claro, del cómo cortejar a una bonita doncella. Cuando su su tío mencionó eso, recordaba con claridad que su madre le tiró en la cabeza una de sus ollas, fue de la más gracioso y aterrador que le vio hacer aquel día, además de gritarle. Y fue peor cuando afirmó tener razón, que “las habilidades blandas”, como las llamó él, eran únicamente parte del deber de las mujeres, especialmente de aquellas dedicadas sola y únicamente al cuidado de los hijo y el hogar. Ja, ese día pudo a su tío Sirius correr por toda la casa de un lado otro, pidiéndole a Remus y a su padre que lo salvase de Lily. El día más cómico y aterrador de su vida; de ahí aprendió a no hacer enojar a su querida madre.

Pero cuando su madre los dejó solos, su padrino le explicó lo absurdo que era enseñarle a él algo tan trivial como la medicina y de plantas, en especial a alguien tan diestro en el dominio de las armas y tácticas de batalla, cuando podía dejar que una mujer lo haga. Al parecer, por lo que le dijo luego su padre en el momento que dejó un momento la sala, Remus tampoco estaba tan contento con las palabras de su esposo, tanto así que lo empezó a ignorar.

Sin embargo, nadie culparía del todo a su tío, era el pensamiento de muchos, por eso era tan raro ver curanderos o guerreras, o, simplemente, mujeres como la reina Narcissa, la cabeza del reino.

En su temprana vida, Harry no se relacionó casi con mujeres de aquel tipo, no más allá de la hija menor de los Lovegood, Luna. Así que creer lo que aquel día le había dicho su padrino no fue tan difícil, hasta que lo mencionó un día delante de su madre.

Por eso, el día que entró, moribundo, al _Palacio Jade_ , se llevó una gran sorpresa. Recordaba haber despertado en una sala de paredes de un suave color plata y sentir como alguien pasaba una clase de ungüento sobre sus heridas abiertas. En vez de ver un delicado rostro femenino, vio a un chico de más o menos su edad curándole las heridas que había recibido de camino a Palacio.

Recordaba que no le habló, pero le ayudó a recostarse. Con magia, empezó a cicatrizar las heridas y a detener el sangrado de las más profundas; al terminar, el chico rubio se fue sin decir palabra alguna.

Fue ese mismo día en que la reina le acogió en su palacio. “ _Podemos hacer lo mismo que ustedes, Harry_ ”, le decía cuando veía a las guerreras practicar y derrotar a los soldados hombres con gran rapidez o cuando, con una sonrisa, le llevaba a ver entrenar a su hijo, “ _Y incluso mejor. Mujeres y hombres no nacieron sabiendo nada, todo se aprende. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?_ ”.

—Sí— respondió inconscientemente. La nostalgia que ese recuerdo traía consigo lo envolvió; lo devolvió a la realidad.

Aceleró su paso, no solo para apartar la tristeza de su corazón, al ver algo que estaba mal, muy, muy mal: la puerta del Invernadero estaba abierta.

Nunca Harry dudó de sus habilidades y que, gracias a ellas, había entrado con gran facilidad y honores a un alto cargo dentro de la guardia real. Mas ahora… Si alguien se había logrado infiltrar fácilmente al palacio, y delante de sus narices… ¿Se habría confiado?

Joder, si de verdad alguien lo había logrado, y sin alertar a nadie… De verdad iban a tener un problema. Otro ruido, esta vez estaba seguro que fue dentro del lugar de cristal, esto no era bueno. Mierda.

Su cuerpo se tensó de preocupación. Ya podía verse a sí mismo mandando tropas como loco a proteger al rey y al príncipe. No. Él en persona iría a protegerlo, así tuviese que correr a la velocidad del viento, él se encargaría de hacerlo.

Al entrar al selvático lugar, fue el brillo azulado de las Caerlum Argentum rosis el que le recibió, relajando poco a poco su ser. Esas flores eran únicas, invaluables, nativas de Hogwarts, del _Palacio Jade_ , ya que solo crecían aquí, en el Invernadero del príncipe; su brillo tan singular que les caracterizaba. Tenue y casi imperceptible, con la salida del sol y aumentaba a medida que el día pasaba, alzándose orgullosas con el nacer de la luna. Hoy, en cambio, era diferente. En una noche envuelta en la penumbra, las Caerlum Argentum rosis brillaban como nunca.

Sonrió inconscientemente al sentir su perfume envolverlo. _Dulce…_ Le recordaban a alguien.

La única razón por la que sabía de su existencia era porque eran las favoritas de Draco. Tantas habían sido las veces que le había escuchado hablar de ellas (su brillo, su colores, su manera de cuidarlas, su propiedades mágicas, etc), pronunciar con sus rosas y finos labios su nombre, que se le había grabado en la cabeza. No se cansaba de verlo hablar de ellas, después de todo, él las había creado, usando la alquimia que aprendió en sus primeros años de vida. Sus orbes plateadas brillaban como el cielo bañado de estrellas cuando lo hacía, y una despampanante sonrisa le acompañaba, dejando al pobre soldado embobado, admirándolo.

Sintió el ligero toque de una mano sobre su espalda, eso fue lo que le hizo a Potter reaccionar, borrando su sonrisa de su rostro. ¿Cómo es que no había sentido su presencia?

En un segundo, Harry desenvainó sin dificultad su espada, dando un paso atrás y apuntando a su adversario con el arma. Sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa al encarar al ladrón; de inmediato supo que había hecho un movimiento que le podía costar su puesto en el castillo.

Sus ojos repasaron con total atención la prístina y hermosa figura del pequeño príncipe. Podía, con cierta dificultad (por la oscuridad), ver su rostro lechoso. Oh… pero sus ojos, esas platinadas y sublimes orbes que eran imposibles de opacar, no expresaban la dicha de siempre; estaba enojado.

—Baja esa espada, Potter— espetó el mayor—, ¿que no ves que soy yo?

Harry realizó, tarde (como siempre), que aún mantenía blandía el arma contra el pequeño monarca. Con rapidez, obedeció.

—Discúlpeme— susurró avergonzado, haciendo una pequeña reverencia—. Príncipe, ¿usted…?

—Cierra la puerta— ordenó—. Deshazte de ellos.

¿Ellos? Suponía que se refería a Dean y Ron, no tardarían en volver por él. Asintió sin dudar y se dirigió hacia la puerta, sacando de la pequeña abertura de su manga una diminuta llave con un jade en ella. Sonrió, solo dos personas tenían esa llave: el príncipe (que se la entregaba a una doncella por las noches para cerrar el lugar) y él. Súbitamente detuvo su andar, justo al lado del dauphin.

Ya, con el pasar de los minutos, sus verdosos ojos se habían logrado acostumbrar a la densa oscuridad. Miró con detenimiento a quien muchos habían apodado el “ _Rey de las mentiras_ ”. Su rostro…

—Apresúrate— volvió a ordenarle; lo ignoró.

Sus ojos, esas dos joyas con las que el pequeño príncipe había nacido, poseían un leve matiz rojizo; no lo había notado. Tampoco parecía haber notado lo desordenado que estaban sus cabellos, a comparación de los demás días; conociéndolo como lo hacía, Potter sabía que, en situaciones normales, el príncipe nunca hubiese dejado su recámara en ese estado. Para comprobar su teoría, dio un pasó cerca de él. Instintivamente, él se alejó, pero lo había visto, temblaba.

No, no, imposible. Sí, era un ser humano, mas… era del príncipe del que hablábamos, no de alguien cualquiera. Aunque no quisiese, Potter confiaba en la imagen que sus ojos le estaban mostrando; Draco temblaba. Era un temblor casi imperceptible al ojo humano; sin embargo, él había podido verlo. Sus ojos mostraron preocupación (siempre sus ojos le delataban cuando de emociones se trataba), el pequeño príncipe… Extendió su mano, con deseos de tomar la del contrario, pero más rápido fue Draco, que la apartó de inmediato.

—Príncipe…

Estaba teniendo una de sus crisis, lo que era raro. Hace más de dos años que no tenía una, él personalmente se había encargado de eso, y su olor no le decía nada. Mas ahí estaba, delante suyo, con una imagen que solo una vez había visto con claridad.

—Harry, ¿todo tranquilo por allá?—era la voz de Ron, acercándose.

Mierda, mierda, no ahora, Ronald.

—¿Harry?

Vio el cuerpo del heredero al trono encogerse, disminuyendo su figura, al escuchar la voz no tan distante de su amigo; debía de alejalo, ya.

Antes de que el de pecas pudiese entrar a su encuentro, Harry le cerró el paso, encarándolo antes de que este pasase el umbral de la puerta.

—Todo en orden, Ron— respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Su respiración estaba agitada, jugaba con sus dedos, daba todas la señales claras de esconder algo (a alguien); rezaba de que Ron no desease ponerse muy investigador en ese momento y no hiciera muchas preguntas inoportunas.

Se tranquilizó cuando le vio desviar de él su mirada y la posó en la puerta.

—¿Estaba abierta?— preguntó con desconcierto.

Ok, Ron, tenías que dejar de hacer preguntas. Harry era un pésimo mentiroso, nunca se le había dado del todo bien el engañar a las personas (ese era talento de otro), y todos lo sabían. Trató lo mejor que pudo en controlar sus nervios y, rascándose la nuca, contestó:

—¿Estás loco, Ron? Sabes que ninguna de las doncellas se atrevería a jugarse su trabajo en Palacio por un error así. Sabes lo mucho que el _dauphin_ aprecia este lugar. Yo la abrí, con mi llave, ya sabes.

Ron se encogió de hombros.

—Si tú lo dices. Aún no puedo creer que te dejasen llevar la copia de esa llave, la reina te ha tenido bastante cariño, ¿no?

Harry rio con nerviosismo. Tal vez, solo tal vez, le había mentido tan solo un poco a su amigo. La llave no se la había la reina… pero sí alguien de su familia, no había mentido del todo.

—Pero tienes razón, nadie se jugaría su trabajo en eso— dijo entre risas su amigo—. Apuesto lo que quieras que ese petiso rubio hubiera hecho una clase de rabieta si se enteraba de esto, o de que alguna de sus _preciadas plantitas_ fuese dañada o algo así. Sería algo muy gracioso de ver, ¿no crees...?

— _Ron_ — lo interrumpió Harry. Su voz había tomado un tono sombrío—, ten cuidado con lo que dices.

Ronald se sorprendió al ver el repentino cambio de actitud de su azabache amigo, viendo como sus hombro se tensaron ante sus palabras, hasta el verde de sus ojos se había oscurecido.

Harry, afortunadamente, se dio cuenta a tiempo de la manera extraña en el que el contrario el miraba; sonrió.

—Mejor ve con Dean a seguir patrullando el lado opuesto del jardín, antes de que alguien te oiga decir esas palabras hacia el príncipe, te meterás en serios problemas sino. Sabes bien las bajas que tuvimos el antepasado mes y aún no reclutan a más soldados. Deben de necesitar ayuda allá.

—¿Y tú?

_Demonios, Ron, no hagas esto difícil. Vete ya._

—Me quedaré, obvio, alguien tiene que cuidar este sector, ¿no?

Ronald levantó ambas manos, rindiéndose.

—Está bien, _prodigio_ , está bien— dijo en burla—. Dejaré todo este sector a cargo del _Gran león de Gryffindor_ — Harry se sonrojó, esa era la manera de sus compañeros de molestarlo, así lo había llamado más de una vez la reina. Con ella no había problema, era la reina, pero odiaba que los demás lo llamasen así—. De seguro que nadie se atreverá a hacerte frente— rio.

—Cállate— dijo apenado—, bien sabes que no soy invencible. El príncipe...

Ron suspiró.

—Los dioses sabrán por qué proteges ahora al rubiecito ese, Harry. ¡Si eras tú el que más se quejaba de él!

Volvió a tensarse. Otra vez Ron estaba hablando de más, solo rezaba a todas las deidades divinas que Draco no haya escuchado eso.

—Solo ve, Ron, o verás como le digo a Ginny que hasta estado vagando y hablando mal del príncipe otra vez.

Las risas del contrario se detuvieron y su piel se volvió pálida, luego rio con nerviosismo. Se rascó la cabeza mientras se acercaba a Dean, quien estaba recostado sobre el tronco de la gran glicina que había en el centro del jardín. Ron se acercó a contarle lo que Harry le había sugerido y él asintió. Ambos no tardaron en despedirse con un ademán de Potter e irse al otro patio con los demás guardias.

En el momento que desaparecieron del campo visual de Harry, este se dio la vuelta y no tardó en cerrar la puerta detrás de él, con llave. Draco ya no estaba.

Al darse la vuelta para buscar al infante, se dio con la sorpresa de que este ya no estaba ni remotamente cerca de él. Harry estaba muy preocupado por él y su estado, ¿y el desaparecía?

—Príncipe— lo llamaba en voz baja—, príncipe.

Hacer ruido no era una opción, lo que menos deseaba ahora era tener que lidiar con más guardias; Draco podría ponerse peor si eso pasaba.

—¡Draco!— dijo con desespero, alzando levemente su volumen.

No veía otra cosa que no fuesen plantas y flores en ese laberinto, que más parecía la selva de los _Hufflepuffs_ (y eso que sola la había visto una vez, nunca se atrevió a entrar). había una gran variedad de especies, pocas que ya había visto en su casa, otras que nunca lo había hecho y posiblemente no volvería a hacerlo.

“ _Demonios, Draco, ¿dónde estás?”_ , preguntaba a cada segundo, mientras paseaba con desespero por todo el lugar, metiéndose por el primero pasillo que divisaba.

Tal vez, si no hubiese negado las tantas veces que el príncipe le había invitado a conocer su Invernadero, le conocería mejor, pero no lo había hecho.

No había sido culpa suya, no completamente, que, al llegar a Palacio, la actitud altanera del rubio le pareciese de lo más insoportable. Luego… Después del duelo público que habían tenido, enfrente de todos los soldados y espectadores extras que habían decidido unirse, empezó a acercarse a él. Nadie en su vida había logrado superarlo cuando se trataba del manejo de la espada, ¡y a ese niño le había tomado solo unos pocos minutos! Y no era tan mayor que él, solo medio año más (que era nada, técnicamente). Se llegaron a conocer… _mejor_ , por así decirlo. Ahora solo podía arrepentirse por declinar las invitaciones que le había hecho, había perdido tanto tiempo a solas con el joven y ni lo había sabido.

Nuevamente, un inusual y atrayente brillo plateado azulado capturó su atención. ¡Cierto! Las _Caerlum Argentium rosis_ , o _lunas_ (como las llamaba Draco, por su nombre largo), eran sus favoritas, además de resguardar con las espinas de sus tallos un sentimiento muy fuerte del príncipe. ¿Podría… podría Harry tener esa suerte?

Se acercó a ellas con celeridad.

—Vete, Potter.

Su voz, era su voz. Fría, distante y cortante, no era común ese tono en él, por lo menos había dejado de utilizarlo contra Harry, mas no le importó mucho. La melodía de esta seguía intacta, como siempre. Su hablar llegó a hechizarlo, imagínate como fue la primera vez que oyó a _su_ príncipe cantar para él, solo y únicamente para Harry.

Cuando pudo distinguir mejor su figura, con la ayuda del brillo de las _rosis_ , fue el instante en que su respiración se estabilizó y sus nervios se tranquilizaron.

Llamaba su nombre con suavidad, tratando de captar su atención al Harry acercarse lentamente hacia Draco, mas él tenía sus ojos mirando fijamente sus _lunas_ , esas que él, de corta edad, le ofreció como regalo a su amada madre.

Estaría a solo unos cinco pasos lejos de él, pero la penumbra, que cubría el lugar y su pálido rostro, no ayudaba en lo absoluto. Que buena noche para que la maldita luna decidiese esconderse.

—Draco…

—¿Quién te crees para llamarme así, Potter?— espetó, apretando con fuerza sus puños, sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada—. ¿O es que no escuchaste lo que te dije, tienes acaso cera en los oídos? Vete, o quieres que te saque de la guardia real, oh, porque créeme que lo haré— sus dientes rechinaron—. No quiero ver a nadie, ¿entiendes eso?

Harry frunció el ceño y apretó sus puños; solo bastó volver a ver a quien estaba frente suyo para que los humos se le bajasen. Harry tenía tanto autocontrol como su padrino Sirius y su padre, pero, como le había dicho su madre, él únicamente llegaría soportarle todo a una y solo _una_ , persona.

Se atrevió así a acortar la distancia solo un poco entre ambos, solo dos pasos de distancia, pero no murió en el intento, ni Draco había desenvainado a su espada _Shuoyue_ (nueva luna) en contra de él. No, nada. Solo vio tensarse los hombros del monarca al sentir que se acercaba a él; aquello le agradaba a Harry.

Si se acercaba más…

No tardó el olor singular del príncipe, con el que había nacido (y lo había hechizado), en hacerse presente y envolverlo. Pero algo estaba mal, no era ese el dulzón y placentero aroma que antes lo había vuelto loco por él, ese que no sabía como describir pero que le recordaba a sus _rosis_ , ese responsable de enloquecer y nublar sus sentidos cuando llegaba a olerlo, no, definitivamente no era ese. Ahora era amargo, le recordaba a la mala sidra; estaba tratando de alejarlo.

Era muy consciente que debía actuar rápido, no solo porque él aroma de Draco se estaba densificando y asfixiándolo, sino que le preocupaba que otros podrían olerlo. Draco se lo había dicho ya más de una vez, no podía esconder su aroma por mucho tiempo, menos controlarlo si se encontraba fuera de sí mismo.

Si otros guardias lo olían, sabrían que estaba ahí escondido el príncipe. Después de todo, Draco Malfoy, el heredero y primogénito de la reina Narcissa, era el único ser humano que había recibido tal don de origen divino.

“ _Un hombre com mujer_ ”, había predicho el oráculo el regalo de los dioses para las tierras de Hogwarts, “ _Aroma dulce, capaz de de corromper a sus semejantes_ ”. Hombres; en el momento que se anunció el presente de los seres divinos hacia los reyes, muchos habían temido por la llegada del pequeño príncipe. Todo, por suerte, quedó resuelto al este nacer. Solo bastó con ver el efecto que tuvo con los primeros que presenciaron su nacimiento, oviando obvio al rey, quien parecía no tener reacción ante el perfume de su hijo.

Los volvía locos, _lo_ volvía loco.

Draco Malfoy era único en todo el universo, el único que ser al que los dioses mismos le habían trazado un destino bastante particular.

Draco, un joven de brillantes y finos cabellos rubios, con una figura andrógina hechizantemente encantadora, una delgada cintura enloquecedora, un rostro tan delicado…

Tal vez, cree él, los dioses no pensaron que los seres humanos, que eran su creación, iban a ser tan malvados para convertir aquel regalo en un arma de doble filo en contra del mayor. Al nacer con todas esas exorbitantes características físicas, habían hecho que la gente únicamente se fijase en eso. El príncipe de Hogwarts era un prodigio sin igual, no había duda de ello. De verdad parecía que todos los dioses le habían dado algo al pequeño rubio.

Atenea y Hefesto no se habían quedado atrás con los regalos que le dieron, en competencia a los de Apolo y Afrodita. La sabiduría era algo de sobra en él y nadie había tenido que enseñarle nada para que aprendiese por su cuenta a errar espadas, _Shuoyue_ había sido una espada plateada con toques blancos y grises, con encajes de pequeños diamantes azules y una turmalina en el centro del puñal. Y su vaina, a comparación de la suya, mantenía los colores frescos del blanco y gris, y tenía los dibujos en plateado de las _lunas_ en ella, desde su espinosos tallos (con piedras de luna azul como hojas) hasta sus flores, que, en su centro, tenían mínimo una apatita en él.

Sí… Habían sido justamente esas personas y las circunstancias que lo envolvieron al pobre primogénito lo que lo llevaron a crear su propia armadura, esa máscara que siempre mostró al resto de personas, especialmente para controlar sus emociones y, con ello, su dulce aroma. Sonrió; Draco solo había tenido dos excepciones a esa regla de “no quitarse su máscara”, y Harry era una de ellas.

El amargo olor pudo con él, haciendo que retrocediera mínimo unos 4 pasos; había vuelto al inicio, o peor, se había alejado más. No lo volvió a intentarlo solo se quedó ahí, alejado del príncipe, mirándolo cada 5 cinco segundos, lleno de preocupación.

La intensidad del aroma decayó abruptamente de manera repentina, se preocupó al principio, pero, al mirar nuevamente al rubio, vio que nada pasaba, ¿lo estaría dejando la vía libre? Ya casi el amargo olor había desaparecido del lugar, Draco lo estaba volviendo a ocultar, cosa que le alegraba y preocupaba a la vez, que hiciera eso tampoco era sano para él. Eso no se lo había admitido él, no, demasiado orgulloso para hacerlo, lo había hecho su madre en los últimos días que había estado con vida, antes de inesperadamente caer gravemente enferma.

¿Podría…? Sonrió ante la sola idea de hacerlo, pero la felicidad en su pecho empezó a menguar. No, ya lo había dijo, Draco no era sí, ¿no? Siempre queriendo resolver todo por su cuenta, no pediría que lo ayudase.

—Si no harás nada, por favor— sus palabras casi sonaban apagadas, sin melodía—, _Harry_ — no era tan dulce como cuando ellos hablaban por las largas noches—, vete.

La plateada mirada del príncipe, que observaba con añoranza las _lunas_ , se vio perturbada, más precisamente, sorprendida, por el repentino sentir de unos brazos sobre su cuerpo, rodeándolo con fuerza su cintura.

El alma se le rompió.

Potter estaba abrazándolo, ese mismo chico que había sido el por qué de su repentino cambio, el responsable de haber cambiado sus planes a último momento (como aquella vez que se enfermó por terco), el que había desestabilizado su monocromático mundo. Solo apareció una tarde en Palacio y, a los dos días de estar inconsciente, ya había empezado a poner de cabeza su vida; con sus ojos verdes (un tono de verde que aún no podía explicar), sus cabellos tan irremediables y tan negros como carbones, pero con un brillo singular. Siempre con esa maldita sonrisa inocente con la que le despertaba cada mañana. _Él que…_

Que la lejanía entre él y el azabache se haya roto de esa manera, que estuviese ahora aprisionando con delicadeza su cuerpo contra el suyo, que escondiera su rostro en el hueco de su cuello, y que besase ese lugar castamente y luego lo hiciese en su mejilla, la forma en que susurraba palabras de consuelo de esa manera…

La sangre hervía, sí, lo hacía por todo su cuerpo.

No era justo, Potter, no lo era en lo absoluto. Se sentía traicionado por su propio cuerpo, que demandaba el responder a los mimos del menor. No, no podía ser posible que su mente y cuerpo se estuvieran debatiendo en silencio solo para ver lo que iba a pasar a continuación, no debería de ser así, su mente no debería de dudar en actuar, pero lo estaba haciendo, y solo porque alguien (no, no _alguien_ , Potter) estuviera velando por él, tratando de distraerlo, de que le cuente las cosas que abrumaban su cabeza y su _corazón_.

_Loco_

Eso estaba haciendo Potter con él, le estaba haciendo perder la cabeza cada vez que lo sentía pegar sus labios a su sensible piel.

 _No te rompas, Draco,_ se decía _, no lo hagas, no con él._

Pero solo bastó que Potter acarisiase sus labios para que él terminase lanzándose al pecho del menor, enredado sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y enterrando su rostro en su pecho, escondiéndose.

Cuando sintió el agarre sobre su cintura afianzarse, no lo soportó más.

Estaba cansado, harto de todo. De su padre, de su futuro prometido o prometida (igual no le conocía), de todos los que habían estado alrededor suyo esos años jodiéndole la vida, insinuándose ante él (los repudiaba con toda su alma), de todo el reino, de todo lo que conocía.

Se sinceró una vez más con Potter, como esa noche el anterior mes, y, en silencio, lágrimas empezaron a caer por su rostro mientras que Harry acariciaba sus cabellos. No le diría nada, no de su matrimonio, no de jodido que estaba en esos momentos, no por ahora por lo menos…

—Ya, ya, tranquilo— susurraba. Podía sentir la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro sin tener siquiera que verlo a los ojos—. Todo estará bien.

Negó, no lo estaría, él lo sabía, Harry no.

Pero su corazón sonso se dejaba llevar por las palabras que su amado guardia le recitaba aquella oscura noche. Porque Harry no mentía, no a él, no a Draco.

Potter besó con suavidad la frente de Draco, su aliento tibio estremecía el cuerpo del mayor. Poco a poco, sus piernas fueron cediendo, y ambos terminaron acostados sobre el frío mármol que Draco había mandado a poner exclusivamente a esa zona, había sido solo por sus _rosis_ … lo juraba.

Después es juego subió de nivel, cuando, travieso, Harry metió su mano debajo de sus ropas y su tibia piel se estremeció ante el frío toque, quitándole de sus labios un suave suspiro, con el nombre de su acompañante. Harry subió por su pecho y besó con pasión sus labios, mientras que una de sus manos acariciaba su rostro y la otra batallaba para desabrochar los botones de sus ropas. Sus alientos se mezclaban y su mandíbula se tensó al sentir como Harry se deshacía de una de sus prendas y el frío del mármol blanco friccionaba con su espalda.

Potter empezó a dibujar un camino de besos por todo su pecho, con cada uno parecía arrancarle paulatinamente la escasa cordura que quedaba en su ser. Enredó sus blanquecinos dedos en sus cabellos de Potter y dejó escapar un gemido con su nombre cuando este besó su vientre bajo.

Las manos del azabache empezaron a desabrochar el cierta candente prisa sus pantalones, mientras que el infante trataba de, no colo controlar su voz, sino también su dulce aroma que había vuelto a hechizar al pobre caballero.

Cuando lo logró, los labios del moreno volvieron a poseer los suyos, mientras que perdía otra prenda de ropa y la distancia entre ellos era casi nula. Draco acaricia los cabellos de Harry, su espalda, su pecho. No se cansaría nunca de verlo de aquella forma: sus pupilas dilatadas, los latidos de su corazón corriendo tan rápido como el mismísimo Hermes, sus músculos tensos.

Acercó su boca uno de sus erectos pezones y los besó, los lamió y mordió con lascivia. Potter rugió, apoderándose de manera dominante de su boca, pegando su pelvis a la suya; podía sentirlo.

Y aquella noche ambos volvieron a disfrutar de sus cuerpos como lo habían hecho ya hace un mes, sin que nadie se enterase. Las preocupaciones habían sido opacadas por el placer, mañana Draco se preocuparía de todo, de todo lo que los demás quisiera que se preocupase, pero esa noche no, no cuando tenía a Harry y lo volvía a sentir dentro suyo; dioses, lo había extrañado tanto.

Las únicas testigos de aquel indecoroso, aunque romántico, acto, fueron las rosas de luna que, son su azulado brillo, cubrieron a ambos amantes, les daban su bendición.

 _Todo saldrá bien_ , le decía Harry a Draco, _todo pasará, Draco_. Las _rosis_ los escuchaban.

 _Te amo, Draco,_ susurraba en su oído. El príncipe respondiendo con sus besos.

Ellas guardarán el secreto de ambos, ellas se encargaría de cumplir la promesa del pobre enamorado. Mandarían el mensaje a los dioses, ellos ayudarían al príncipe.

Pero hoy no, las pequeñas _lunas_ los dejarían por hoy; no más problemas por hoy. Porque ellas estaban ahí, cuidándolos, a ambos. Mientras que la luna no acaparece el cielo con su plateado brillo, nadie, ninguno de los guardias que pasaba por ahí por ese lugar, podría verlos unir sus cuerpos cuantas veces ellos deseasen, no olerían el dulce aroma con el que el rubio envolvía a su amante aquella noche, no los oirían tampoco, no podrían encontrarlos, no a menos que ellos quisiesen eso; y eso no pasaría, no en esos momentos.

Habían sido una invención del rubio después de todo y, aunque había sido apenas un niño cuando dio con su existencia, los sentimientos que lo envolvían al darles vida era claros, quería alejarse de todos, quería estar solo, donde nadie pudiese olerlos, escucharlo, un lugar donde estuviese del exterior.

Esas rosas de lunas estaban por todo el Invernadero y, mientras que ellas estuviesen ahí y su amo dentro, sus deseos se cumplirían.

Solo faltaba que su pequeño príncipe se diese cuenta de que sus rosas de luna estaban para él y para nadie más. 


End file.
